Passions
by liketotescray
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven spend some quality time together, and he doesn't mess it up! Well, at least not right away;) Another one-shot with hints of BBRae (my specialty)!


I don't own the Teen Titans.

* * *

He always tried to get close to her. It was just something he felt had to be done. And sure, she pushed him away occasionally- well, most of the time, actually, but at least he always tried. And sometimes, not often, but sometimes, all his hard work (and risks of bodily harm) would pay off. Like today, for instance.

She was sitting one the couch with him, one cushion away, of course, but still, sitting with _him_. And she was _smiling_. Smiling! And not just her signature, barely- there smirk, oh no, this was an actual, honest-to-God smile! And it was breath-taking.

He wanted to speak; to say something, anything! He wanted to let her know she had the most beautiful smile; that she looked so genuinely happy that his heart was literally hurting, but he held his tongue. He didn't want to shatter the moment; to let his somewhat nasally voice wipe that radiant smile off her beautiful face. Oh no, he worked way too hard to see that smile. Sure, she wasn't laughing at one of his jokes, but he was taking full credit. After all, this _was_ his favorite show, and he introduced her to it.

Now that he thought about it, though, he wasn't even sure what episode they were on. Yeah, he could probably spare a glance at the giant screen in front of him, but he wouldn't risk missing a second of the rare sight before him. And no, he wasn't blatantly staring at her; that would be way too obvious and, admittedly, creepy. He was, for the most part, facing the television, his face ever so slightly tilted to the left. Sure, his eyes were glued to the pale girl beside him, but you'd only _really_ notice if you looked directly at him. If you were to do that, you'd also notice the way he'd tense up every time she repositioned herself. You'd notice the dumb smile he got every time she would shake her head, her purple locks lightly swishing into her face, her amethyst eyes looking down as she bit her bottom lip to contain the laughter he was so desperately awaiting. You'd notice his eyes glaze over as she'd use her pale, delicate hand to tuck the wayward hair behind her ear, as she playfully rolled her eyes and sighed in amusement.

You would also have the perfect view of these two if you were standing at the common room entrance, like a certain robotic teen was. But even though this particular half-robot was notorious for ruining their moments, he knew when to stay quiet. He also knew that this was the longest the green changeling had gone without ruining the moment_ himself_, which was quite impressive. So, slowly and silently, the older teen backed out of the room with a knowing grin plastered on his face.

"Alright, Beast Boy," a raspy voice softly spoke, startling the green boy out of his stupor. "That was actually... amusing. I'm impressed."

The changeling's eyes sparkled brilliantly as a smile of pure joy consumed his face. "Really? You actually _really_ liked it?"

A light blush kissed the pale girl's cheeks as she turned to the boy beside her. "Really. Thank you for showing it to me; it was... funny."

"No prob, Rae," Beast boy shrugged as he feigned nonchalance, though on the inside he was bursting with excitement. "Thought you'd might like it, since it's not the usual 'mindless crap' I watch," he admitted, using his green fingers to make air quotations.

Raven smirked as she dismissed Beast Boy's words with a wave of her hand. "I doubt those were my _exact_ words. I'm a little more articulate when it comes to insulting you and your passions," she teased.

"I don't know about that, Rae. Just last week you said, and I quote, 'Beast Boy, I will never,_ ever_ eat your tofu crap. It smells like wet dog and dirty gym socks.'"

The empath narrowed her eyes playfully as she recalled the conversation. "Well, that was regarding your tofu, which _is_, indeed, crap."

Beast Boy wiggled a slim finger in front of the petite girl's face. "Ah, but it is also one of my passions, along with video games, pranks, making you smile-" at this the young changeling visibly paled, realizing what he had said.

Raven's eyes widened ever so slightly as she took in what he had let slip out. "Making... making me smile?"

Beast boy hurriedly thought up an excuse. "Haha, uhh, yeah. You know I'm always cracking jokes, and you're always, well, not laughing, so it's like a goal I've set. No biggie."

The empath raised her eyebrows as she contemplated over his reasoning before finally resuming her stoic appearance. "Well, Beast Boy, I hope you enjoy a challenge, because I have heard_ all_ of your jokes, and believe me, it is going to take_ much_ more than your pathetic puns to make me laugh."

"Hey, my puns are gold! You wish you were as charmingly hilarious as me!"

Raven's signature smirk returned to her face. "Oh, of course. I also wish I had your _incredible_ modesty," she replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm sure! And my dashing good looks, as well?" he smiled, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Raven fought the blush that returned to her face as she tried, and failed, to think of a comeback.

Beast Boy smiled triumphantly, ignoring his own blush, as he continued, "Ah, yes, I do leave the ladies speechless. It's a curse, really. But don't worry, your secret is safe with me; I won't let anyone know that _you_ think I'm handsome... _and_ funny," he added slyly.

"You're not funny, Beast Boy," the empath deadpanned. "Well, as I was saying, this evening has been enjoyable, but it is time for me to turn in. Good night." And with that, she swiftly stood up and glided out the room, leaving a pouting changeling in her wake.

"I am totally funny. She just won't admi-" but he stopped mid-sentence as it dawned on him what she_ hadn't_ denied. "Sweet!" With an enthusiastic fist pump, Beast Boy jumped up from the couch and performed an awkward, uncoordinated happy dance.

* * *

Ohhh, the fluff! So I tried something a little different by not relying solely on dialogue to tell the story, and though there was so much fluff I almost suffocated, I think I did a decent job. Yes? No? Do you guys even read these little author notes?

Oh, and I know I'm like dishing out these one-shots like cray-cray, but unfortunately I do have a job I will need to get back to, so this might be the last one for awhile:( But do not fret! I will try to write and post at least 2 or 3 a week (I'm remarkably fast at constructing stories; I was amazing at essays in high school)!

Anywhoo, let me know what you think! Leave a review (I love love looooove reviews, and thank you so so much to all of you wonderful people who have reviewed my other stories! You guys are so amazing, thank you, thank you, thank you!) or maybe add it to your favs if you enjoyed it? Your feedback encourages me to write more:)


End file.
